greeksdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Zvuk Smrta
Intro Zvuk Smrta is one of the many [[Adventurers]] on the journey. Zvuk is an interesting human with a thrill for living on the edge. He is a Rouge Assassin that has been with [[The Travelers]] since the beginning. Often his behavior causes trouble but you can always expect a show when he is around. Back Story Born into a rich family in an unstable country Zvuk saw his distant parents hold meetings with many officials. The only person that truly saw Zvuk as who he was, was his one friend, Shartva, the son of the maid. Shartva saw Zvuk as a human who looked out for the innocent people. Zvuk did his best to be kind of those in the country but things changed when the country was entering a civil war. At the age of 14 Zvuk watched his parents give military aid which he thought would save and help the nearby village but the next day it was raided. Zvuk watched the village go into flames. When he went to look to see if ,Shartva was ok all he saw was him dying holding onto a small child. Shartva had kept her safe. Zvuk apologized said it was his family's fault but Shartva cut him off. He asked Zvuk to pray for him to go to heaven and to help those like he knew Zvuk would continue to do. Shartva asked Zvuk to save their breaking country. At that moment Zvuk saw him fade away. Zvuk took his necklace and at that moment took a vow to cut out the cancer in this world. Zvuk prayed for his forgiveness and prayed for those lives that would have to meet his hands. Zvuk spent time training trying to grow stronger. He had the knight train him in the way of the sword but by the time he was 17 Zvuk's home was conquered. He ran away with the protection of the knight in secrecy, but the knight soon died protecting Zvuk in the slums. Zvuk was now 18 and on his own. From near royalty to pure scum Zvuk was now forced to live on his own. He ran trained and stole from those he saw extort and exploit others in order to survive. Zvuk ran from the government of conquerors. He is now 21 and have acquired the gear skills and courage to start a new. Current Timeline Entry Arc Zvuk recently arrived to the City of [[Markarth]]. It is there at the [{Tavern}] that he met Rhovanor and Father Basil and there began the first of many iterations of [[The Travelers]]. Zvuk contributed to the rescue of Price Strong Steel before he was accepted as a citizen of [[Markarth]]. He along with the rest of [[The Travelers]] then accuried a house in [[Markarth]] that is used as a home and gatrhering place for many of [[The Travelers]]. Santosa Arc After resting in [[Markarth]] Zvuk went with [[The Travelers]] to Santosa. Along the way he met Wydren, a companion he would form an interesting bond with. After meeting Wydren with Rhovanor and Basil he played a crucial role in upcoming events of Santosa. Zvuk would eventually get caught in the process of stealing the Ancient crown of the Santosian Ruins but successfully handed the crown off to Wydren. This would be the start of the Santosa Revolt. Zvuk was taken inside as prisoner but was able to successfully escape the prison before reuniting with the others. The group would then investigate the Santosian Ruins some more which led to the beginning of The Battle Of Santosa. After The Battle Of Santosa Zvuk would be given permission with the rest of [[The Travelers]] to stay as nobles under Draven's control of Santosa. Zvuk with the others would leave Santosa to return to [[Markarth]]. Return of Thauron Arc Zvuk would return to [[Markarth]] with Rhovanor while Father Basil and Wydren would go their separate ways. In [[Markarth]] Zvuk meets Barthernax, a new companion. About this time the King of [[Markarth]] would request the aid of [[The Travelers]]. The king asks the group to take a magical oath and Zvuk refuses but chases after the group to provide aid after convincing the king to leave him completely in the dark. The group would catch up to a group of orcs where Zvuk would assassinate one of the orcs on watch. This orc would later be found and alert the others. Zvuk would search the abandoned camp and find a letter with a symbol on it connecting it to Thauron. The group would then give chase to the orcs which would lead them to follow a group of humans to Hog Town. In Hog Town Zvuk would ask the tavern owner a few questions where he would learn of the Abandoned Watch Tower. The group would travel to the watch Tower to notice the humans they were chasing get away before returning to [[Markarth]]. Journey to FireBend After returning to [[Markarth]], Zvuk and the others bring their news to the King. At this time Zvuk with the others learn of the plans of Thauron. Also Zvuk is reunited with Mira and learns that she is well. [[The Travelers]] learn they must travel to Firebend to stop a ceremony by the Black Cloaks. At Firebend [[The Travelers]] learn that the key to the ceremony lies in the Tomb of Veritas. Zvuk prepares to leave for Veritas with the others. On the way to Veritas, [[The Travelers]] are attacked. Zvuk charges at the enemy and successfully defeats one of the Black Cloaks. Then when [[The Travelers]] make it to the tomb, Zvuk and Barthernax successfully solve a few puzzles to enter and navigate the tomb to the ceremonial room. Here Zvuk was able to take down two of the Skull soldiers after gaining an advantage and assassinating one of the un-dead. Zvuk then grabs the ring but is immediately knocked unconscious when Black Cloaks attack. After regaining consciousness, Zvuk and the others awoke to the ring gone and to the Black Cloaks missing. The group decides to head back to Firebend in a hurry. Along the way [[The Travelers]] come across a merchant trader with a slave. Before the man says more than a few words about the intrest of selling a slave Zvuk Smrta assassinates the man and frees the slave, Xerxes. Xerxes then decides to join [[The Travelers]]. Zvuk and the rest of the group make it to Firebend just in time to see the Mayor summon an ancient monster that destroys half the villiage. Zvuk fights and helps save the village. Tethora Coliseum =